


Too Long

by commandershakarian



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Male on Male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3753349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandershakarian/pseuds/commandershakarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Malik x Zevran- 'I've Missed You' Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Long

Malik Amell sat on the wall overlooking the Skyhold garden. The smell of crystal grace and elfroot met his nose, a scent both calming and reassuring. To Mal, it reminded him of his time on the road during the Fifth Blight. A time when his magic was of more use in a fight than what the Inquisition required of him. He was a source of information on the darkspawn, nothing more.

Blowing a stray piece of thick ebony hair out of his face, Malik glanced down at his hands, the dark skin stained by the herbs he used. It’d been ten years since the Blight. Ten years since he’d saved Ferelden from the Archdemon. Ten years since he’d seen a certain Antivan Crow…

A giggle from the other side of the garden caught his attention. Glancing up, Mal’s gray eyes studied the newly appointed Inquisitor. Her auburn hair shone brightly in the mountain sun, her pale cheeks flushed from the cold. Her elbow was hooked with Commander Cullen’s, the pair walking side by side, chatting happily. Malik had briefly known Hadynne during their time together in Kinloch Hold and had been reunited with the young mage years later in Ostwick. He had taken up the position of First Enchanter for Ferelden’s Circle and was going to get the necessary teaching from Ostwick’s First Enchanter.

Hadynne was young, uncertain in her role as the Inquisition’s leader, but Malik knew the strength she had. If anyone would make a good Inquisitor, it was Hadynne Trevelyan.

He hadn’t realized how long he’d been watching the pair. It could have been a minute or even twenty. He didn’t care. Malik missed so much of his life trying to get power back into the Ferelden Circle that he hadn’t even noticed that his life had passed before his eyes.

“They make a striking couple, do they not?” An accented voice too sweet to his ears spoke from behind. He was sure he’d imagined it. There was not a chance that Mal had ever forgotten that voice.

Mal glanced over his shoulder, his body freezing as he took in the golden eyes, braided blond hair, and tanned skin of his former lover. Zevran was sporting a new set of earrings, the tattoo near his eye now extended down his neck, his hair falling to his waist. Despite these differences from the man he’d fell in love with ten years ago, it was still Zev.

Feeling excitement take hold of him, Malik stood, his hands aching to reach for the elf. “You’re here? How? When?”

Zevran smirked and nodded towards the lovely woman still walking the garden with the templar. “Your Inquisitor asked for the Crows’ help. Alas, here I am.”

Mal shook his head, feeling his throat close up with the amount of emotion that overwhelmed him. He loved this suave bastard so much. How could he have forgotten? “I have missed you, Zevran.”

Zevran extended a hand, inviting Mal to place his within. “And I you, _mi amor_.”

Malik placed his hand in the assassin’s, enjoying the feeling of being pulled into his embrace. Zevran’s skilled lips pressed gently against his. It’d been too long for Malik and it seemed Zevran felt the same way.


End file.
